Ice Cream and Pickles
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It isn’t wise to come between Usagi and her food, especially lately… Naruto/SM crossie


**Ice Cream and Pickles**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It isn't wise to come between Usagi and her food, especially lately…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this crazy idea!!!!

* * *

**

**…**

Dainty hands flittered over her extended stomach, caressing the roundness of it. A small, content smile spread over her face, causing her eyes to sparkle brighter. Her other hand, the one not on her stomach, reached out towards a bowl. Small fingers searched the Tupperware for the rest of her snack.

To her surprise and minor heartbreak, the bowl was empty of everything including crumbs! A firm kick came from her stomach, making her wince. Yes, she wasn't the only one upset by this realization. Slowly, she used both hands to push herself up off of the plush couch. Her feet were braced apart as her muscled tensed, ready to help balance the extra weight. Though she had more strength than the average human woman of a 5'4'' stature, she still had her troubles, especially now. Thin arms trembled and threatened to give way as she forced herself up on her feet.

For a second, her vision spun and her legs threatened to give way under her dizzy spell. A shrill sound echoed from behind her, and she turned to slowly meet the eyes of a very upset cat.

"Usagi, what do you think you're doing?" The small black feline shrilled louder, making the pounding in the blonde's head grow worse than before. Maybe she shouldn't have got up after all?

Usagi smiled and reached over for the bowl. Unconsciously, one of her hands moved to her stomach, cupping it as if afraid the baby would fall from it. The other hand wrapped around the bowl, picking it up and flashing the emptiness of it towards the cat. "I'm out of cookies!"

The wide eyes of the cat closed in irritation even as her head bowed low to the ground and shook. "Usagi-chan, you know what the doctor said."

"Luna, I'm not incompetent, just hungry!" Usagi snapped lightly. Her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive movement that had the baby kicking more. She eventually relented and returned a hand over her stomach, rubbing all over it and making soft cooing noises, hoping to placate her unborn child.

Luna's look softened as she watched Usagi's eyes grow distant and a happy smile play across her face. The young blonde truly was a beautiful sight to behold, barefoot, pregnant, and all. Luna chuckled and jumped onto the arm of the couch, nuzzling Usagi's stomach lightly while purring. The gentle nudging was enough to break Usagi from her reverie, bringing her back to the crisis at hand. She was out of cookies!

"I need the kitchen," Usagi mumbled while slowly hobbling towards her destination. Her small feet dragged against the carpeting of the floor. Being in her third trimester, Usagi had a hard time adjusting to the added weight and disproportionate new curve. Thankfully, her balance had finally blossomed from her teenage year; however, getting pregnant deterred it from fully taking bloom. Usagi couldn't count the number of times her or one of her friends had to help prevent her from a klutz attack.

Usagi's feet slapped against the linoleum floor of the kitchen and her stomach began to rumble loudly. Since finding out she was pregnant, her friends had come to call her, 'Usagi, the garbage disposal extraordinaire'. Needless to say, Usagi was living up to her and her friend's pet name for her. Her hands searched through the cabinets, but they were bare. Next she padded over to the refrigerator, opening it find nothing but vegetables and left over Chinese. A flash of orange caught her eye, and it made her stomach turn. Carrots. YUCK!

"Oh my God," Usagi stuttered while backing into the kitchen table. Her hands reached back to grip the sides, using it as an anchor. Luna came into the room only to face a pale, scared, and trembling Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it time? Do I need to call-"

"Luna…." Usagi slowly turned her eyes towards her, "There's no food!" Usagi's hand reached out to pull out a chair. She slowly lowered herself into it and her hands immediately covered her belly.

"Usagi…." Luna's voice was low and the hint of a hiss echoed through her tone, making Usagi eye the feline wearily. Though Luna was only a cat, she did have dangerously sharp claws; really sharp claws. Usagi absentmindedly rubbed her face as memories of those claws scratching her awake surfaced in her mind.

"Luna, I'm hungry," Usagi complained in a small whine as if that was the answer to everyone's problems. Luna shook her head and jumped atop the table, sitting in front of Usagi with a heavy look set upon her face.

"How can you be hungry? You ate six bowls of instant ramen, three tubs of ice cream, two jars of sweet pickles, a bag of Cheetos, and four bags of Oreos, and that was just in the past two hours!" Usagi had the decency to blush as the cat listed off all of her recent sweet treats. One of her hands lifted to rub the back of her head, a nervous and unconscious gesture of hers that she fell into upon being embarrassed. A nervous chuckle escaped her as she nodded.

"Ano…." Usagi mumbled but a knock at the door broke her from her concentration. She slowly stood up and made her way towards the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Usagi called out when another knock sounded through the apartment. "Geeze, can't a pregnant girl get a break around here?" Usagi grumbled as she opened the door. Had it not been for her fast reflexes, Usagi would have been knocked in the head, quite literally. Instead, her small hand grabbed the wrist of the approaching hand which was readied to knock on the door once again.

Startled eyes blinked at her in surprise and confusion. Though put off at having to hurry to the door, Usagi was still happy to see the teenager before her (1). His dark brown hair was still as spikey and unruly as ever and his small eyes examined her stomach with a eerily familiar grin.

"Hey Usagi-san, Luna, and let's not forget you," the teenager bent over, tracing his fingers over her stomach. Usagi grinned and lightly bopped the boy on the head for good measure.

"Don't you know it's rude to rush a pregnant woman?" It was meant to sound scolding but it came off much lighter than that. The only response she received from the boy was a hearty laugh.

"Well, I'm on strict orders to keep an eye on you," he shrugged his shoulders. Though he had yet to fill out into his full physical potential, he was still a force to be reckoned with.

"And who, pray tell, ordered you to watch me, Konohamaru?" Usagi questioned while placing her hands on her hips. She had a faint inkling as to who it was, but she still wanted to hear it from him. "More importantly, why?"

Nervous laughter filled the doorway as the teenager scratched his cheek with one finger. Out of nervous habit, he chewed his lower lip while avoiding Usagi's strong gaze. Luna meowed from the floor before jumping on Usagi's shoulder, joining her in watching Konohamaru.

"Well, you were spiking and of course-"

"Everyone started to freak out," Usagi grumbled as her shoulders sagged in defeat. Konohamaru nodded and released another nervous chuckle, but he kept his mouth shut. Usagi internally applauded him for that. The last time someone had commented to her when she was in a sour mood had landed them a month long stay in the hospital. Usagi sweat dropped at that thought; it was never good business for the head medic nin to almost permanently disable a Anbu.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Konohamaru asked when Usagi failed to supply the reason for her power spike. Usagi shook her head and waved her hand at him in a dismissive manner.

"No, no, no, why is everyone asking me that today?" Usagi sent a pointed glare towards the content feline still perched on her shoulder. "I just realized I'm out of food."

A loud 'thunk' resounded from in front of Usagi, bringing her attention back towards the doorway which was now oddly empty. Luna nudged Usagi and pointed a paw down towards the floor. As one, they both looked down to find Konohamaru face down on the floor, twitching with his legs in the air. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," Konoharmaru stuttered while trying to gather whatever dignity he may be able to salvage. "So, that was all about some food?" Usagi nodded and Konohamaru fought the urge to comment. He did enjoy his life and, besides, he wouldn't be able to make his date later on that night if he managed to piss off Usagi-san. She was scary when pregnant and he prayed this would be the only child. Though, he had doubts considering how excited the soon-to-be father was.

"So…" Konohamaru drawled, "There is no food whatsoever?" Usagi paused a moment before shaking her head. "Cabinets?"

"Nothin'!"

"Fridge?"

"..nothin'…"

"Mind if I check?" Usagi's eyes narrowed and she stood ready to block the doorway. "Ah, so there _is_ something in there. Just nothing you want to eat, or should I say, that's healthy."

"I'll have you know that everything I've been snacking on is perfectly healthy!" Usagi pouted while slapping the taller boy on the shoulder. She didn't intend to hurt him and she didn't; however, if he continued as he was, then things might change.

"Uh-huh," Konohamaru nodded if just to indulge her and spare himself a good beating. "So just what were you going to do when you found out that there was 'nothing' in the house?"

"Nothing," Usagi feigned innocence. She had yet to think of anything before her dear husband sent someone to check in on her. Really, she wasn't that bad. Was she? "Okay fine!" Usagi caved at the disbelieving look on the teenagers face. "I was just going to run to the store." At the intensified look, she corrected herself, "I-I mean …uh…take a leisurely stroll at a very slow and careful pace to the store…"

"I think it would be best if you stayed here and waited until-"

"Until when? I'm hungry and if I wait much longer I'll starve!!!!" Usagi stomped her foot and the baby echoed her movement with a kick. Her hand returned to her stomach, patting it as she told her little one that he would have nourishment soon enough. As she spoke, her eyes sent Konohamaru a hidden message, "Interfere at your own risk!"

"Or…um…or I could escort you?" Konohamaru slowly backed up and gave the pregnant woman with raging hormones some room. Usagi beamed at him and told him to wait while she changed. Konohamaru merely nodded while Luna nuzzled his leg.

"Is she always this scary?" He questioned the feline who nodded lightly.

"You should see her when she first wakes up," the cat whispered when Usagi opened the door. For some reason, Konohamaru was suddenly feeling sorry for his Sensei.

"Okay, let's go!" Konohamaru nodded and stepped beside Usagi, just incase. His hand moved to his head band with the leaf's emblem etched into it. Usagi took notice of this learned habit, a quirk of her _dear_ husband.

**_A short walk and forty-five minutes later…_**

"Um, Usagi-san," Konohamaru struggled to speak behind the rather large pile of boxes in his arms. All of the boxes had labels from the local bakery. Hanging on his arms were several large bags, all over flowing with food. Beside him, Usagi smiled with one hand resting on her stomach and the other holding a cone of ice cream with six scoops atop it!

"Yes, Konohamaru?" Usagi questioned between licks at her quickly melting treat.

"Are you sure you need all this?" Konohamaru quickly caught himself when his foot caught on an unseen rock.

"No," Usagi signed and Konohamaru relaxed, "I need more!" The teenage boy stopped in the middle of his tracks and tried to peek around her purchases to stare at her in shock. Before he could comment, a familiar form interrupted whatever he had to say.

"Usagi-chan, how good to see you," the voice was familiar and the head of pink hair even more so. Usagi squealed in excitement and hobbled as quickly as she could towards her fellow medic ninja peer.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hehe, you're looking good, Usagi-chan," Sakura complimented while giving the shorter girl a gentle hug around the shoulders. "But what are you doing out in this hot sun?" The look she sent her friend was of concern but it held the edge of a oncoming lecture.

"I ran out of food," Usagi answered truthfully with a shrug of her shoulders. Unlike Konohamaru, Sakura managed to be much more graceful with her reaction. She through back her head and laughed loudly.

"I should have known," she chuckled softly and offered to carry a few purchases for Konohamaru. "I was actually sent to see what was keeping you," Sakura spoke to the relieved ninja in training.

"I think it's obvious." They both chuckled while turning mirth filled eyes towards the pregnant companion. Usagi merely stuck her tongue out at the two before turning her attention back on her ice cream.

"Well, the Hokage is waiting for your report and sent me to relieve you of your duty," Sakura whispered to Konohamaru. She knew, like most others, that Usagi hated to be watched as much as she was. Sakura couldn't complain since she would hate it as well. Thankfully, however, _she_ wasn't married and carrying the child of the most powerful person in Konoha.

"Thank you," Konohamaru gave a sigh of relief before handing over everything Usagi had bought. Sakura managed to easily lift them, but she stayed where she was standing until the he disappeared from sight. After a minute, she let her chakra flair to life and a Anbu appeared before her. Without saying a word, she handed over Usagi's purchases.

"Deliver these to Usagi-sans house and have everything put up," Sakura ordered and the Anbu nodded before vanishing from site with all the packages. Usagi, who had been finishing her treat, had not noticed the exchange and was surprised to see the lack of Konohamaru and her purchases.

"Don't worry, I took care of it," Sakura reassured while leading Usagi towards a familiar Ramen stand. Usagi's smile lit up at the familiar site that brought back so many fond memories. "Why don't we catch lunch before heading over to see the Hokage?" Usagi nodded, not really listening, and ordered a large helping of her favorite Ramen.

_**Twelve bowls later…**_

Sakura was leading Usagi through the hallway towards the Hokage's office. The climb up the stairs had been a challenge for the blonde seeing as she was only a few weeks away from delivery. Thankfully, however, her stamina was enough to get her up them and into the cool building.

Two familiar forms came into view, Hinata and Kiba. They both had guard duty for the day. Upon seeing Sakura and Usagi, both smiled and quickly opened the doors to the office, presenting Usagi to the sight of her husband buried beneath a large mound of paperwork. The only visible portion of his body was the familiar spiky blonde head of hair. Even that was half hidden by a large scroll that spread halfway over his head.

Sakura coughed, bringing his attention to the two new visitors. Upon seeing his wife and one of his best friends, the swamped Hokage jumped up and ran to check over his wife.

"Ruto-chan, calm down. I'm fine," Usagi laughed at his antics. It never failed to amaze her at how much _more_ protective he became once he realized her pregnancy was a definite. When he continued to fret over her well being, Usagi grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach, letting him feel that she and his child were fine. Only then did Nartuo calm down. His tall frame wrapped around her body, cocooning her away from everyone else.

Sakura smiled as she made her exit, closing the doors behind her and sharing smiles with the other two. Inside, Naruto and Usagi stayed in each other's arms, enjoying the peaceful times while they lasted.

Before Usagi became too lost in her husbands arms, she pulled back and smacked him over the back of the head, "What have I told you about all those constant watches?!" Though it did not hurt, Naruto still looked surprised and perplexed. Of course, it wasn't unusual for overly hormonal women to burst out in sudden spurts of violence; however, she _normally_ didn't take to acting on them with him.

"Well, I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," Usagi shook her head and turned to leave, but Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around her rounded tummy, very gently. Usagi prepared to argue with him, but the feel of his lips on her neck halted her mid-word.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her skin, pulling her back into his body. "I'm just over protective," he chuckled at her snort but didn't comment on it. Instead, he laid soft kisses up and down her neck, following the curve of it that led to her shoulder. He didn't stop until his lips met the fabric of her soft kimono style maternity top. His hands slid along her tummy, sliding under the material of her shirt to spread over her bare skin.

"Usagi?" Naruto mumbled against her ear as he softly inhaled the familiar rose sent of her hair.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

**…**

**Um, don't ask. I have NO idea where this came from. I just wanted to type a one shot preggerz story. I had originally wanted to do it with Death Note, but this is what came out….like it or not? I'm not sure I do….I mean, I do but I don't…I'm torn *cry***

**Anywho…**

**Blah…**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
